Tobijah Kruel
Cardinal Tobijah Kruel was the leader of a fanatical group of Lightist extremsts within Gilneas, and later became the Void God. History Cardinal Tobijah Kruel had been a religious leader of Ginchar, expelled by King Viktor Greymane many years before the Great War on grounds of lunacy and ill mental health. That had been before the first signs of Mordred Baldanes's pagan rebellion had manifested. It was said that the Cardinal had rallied his followers and had fled into the Gil Mountains vowing a comeback. In the caves and caverns of those mountains, the Church of Kruel was born. Its constituents were zealots and extremists who lost themselves in the Cardinal’s perverse perception of the Holy Light, and prayed upon the weak-willed and lost for new recruits. The fearsome zealot leader was physically enormous, a hulking and powerful man. His head was bald and he was adorned with a rugged grey beard. His broad shoulders and back bore the signs of repeated and persistent flagellation. He too has ritually castrated himself, though he seemingly did not need testicles nor testosterone to produce unmerciful aggression. The Great War Cardinal Kruel sewed chaos within Gilneas during the Great War. He routinely sent his extremists to attack his perceived enemies by blowing themselves up with a Holy Nova, a suicidal prayer that he developed. One such attack was orchestrated upon Harrowdale. Amarian Zeshuwal tried, and failed, to assassinate him. After the Death of Mordred Baldanes, Kruel seized control of Ginchar. He slaughtered its citizen to bring to life a Black Iron Golems stored beneath the city, among them the golem Zero-Zero-Nine. The Void God In the culmination of his plot, Kruel drew all of his forces and those of his ally Atrumarion to the city of Ginchar. He also manipulated the presence of his enemies in the Red Dragonflight, the Malachite Hand, and the Anti-Kruel League. Once there, he cast a spell that obliterated the entire city - using the power released by the mass deaths to become the Void God. However, Ginchar was reassembled in the Plane of Shadow, the Void God's new domain. At the same time, a small handful of those within Ginchar had managed to hold onto their life-force, and as such were brought into the Plane of Shadows with Ginchar. To enhance his power even further the Void God had stolen energy from the Shadow God, casting him out of his own realm and usurping his throne. However, he soon realized that something was wrong. Amongst the lives he had absorbed was that of Minerva, his first Esarim. However, Minerva was more than just that; she was a Xie, and as such carried the essences of Xostheron and Akaerna-Sagai within her. Just like her mother, Hellen von Xie, she carried the taint of the Other. Kruel absorbed this as well, leaving him irreparably damaged. Afraid, the Void God lashed out with his new-found power, insisting that everything else was broken and that he was the only thing intact. He unleashed the deadly Sanctions, beams of void energy, upon the countryside, collapsing and expanding the crater left by the warping of Ginchar. He destroyed the commune of Ginutzim, nearly killing Arinre Greymane and her fiancé Linus Wrynn and disrupting their wedding. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Lightists